FireClan
FireClan is one of the five warrior Clans, living in a part of the Clan Territories that is mostly a marshy area. Their founding Leader, Firestar, got her name for her ginger pelt. FireClan is named after her. CLAN CHARACTER FireClan cats are described as loyal and agile. They are mostly good at hunting voles, finches and wrens. They are naturally good at blending in with their surroundings, but have difficulty on learning how to swim. FireClan Warriors tend to often be very defensive of their territory, but will gladly let trespassers become members of their clan if they wish. TERRITORY FireClan's territory is bordered by EarthClan on one side and WaterClan on the other. It mostly consists of swampy marshland, but they also share a part of a forest, Forrestree, with EarthClan. FireClan Territory * [[Pine Clearing|'Pine Clearing']] - Current FireClan Camp. Marshy clearing surrounded by many pine trees, with a few hollow logs around. * Forrestree - Vast forest in front of the Rough Hollow. One of FireClan's borders, shared with EarthClan. Other Landmarks * Rough Hollow '- Current EarthClan Camp. * 'Willow Falls - Current WaterClan camp. * Sandyplace - Medium-sized beach where all Medicine Cats come to gather seaweed. * Elderwood - Huge oak in a clearing inside Forrestree on FireClan's side. * Forrestree Lake - Big lake to the right of Forrestree. Shared with EarthClan. * Wheat's Barn - Abandoned barn previously occupied by Wheat, a Loner. CLAN HISTORY Summary Around the time Bramblestar led ThunderClan, the five Clans, ThunderClan, RiverClan, WindClan, ShadowClan and SkyClan, completely disappeared, along with their ancestors in StarClan. In the middle of this mystery, a cat named Brock is visited by a tom named Yang in a dream. The tom tells Brock that he doesn't have much time, and that he must find five cats that live near the Twoleg Dens (Spire, Quake, Wave, Breeze and Forest), to train them so that they can rebuild the five Clans. Having lived near the clans before, Brock knows their ways and their beliefs, but before Brock can learn more details, Yang starts to fade away, with the last thing he told Brock being "Flames, quakes, waves, breezes and oaks must clash with a spirit of stone, so that the five ancient clans are born again.". Brock thinks of it as a prophecy, and goes on a journey to find the five prophesied cats, renaming himself Stone Spirit so that he doesn't forget the prophecy. After talking to the cats in his dreams and telling them the prophecy, he finds the cats, trains them them in the ways of a clan cat and gives them fitting Clan names (Firetrail, Earthripple, Waterwave, Airstep and Forestheart). He then tells them a prophecy he recently heard in his dreams: "After the five merge into one, one must become six, or the balance will never be restored.", and tells them they must create five clans. He also announces that he will be leaving them to go to the mountains. Once at the mountains, he receives another prophecy while dreaming: "Now that the spirit of stones has reborn the Clans, he must become the sixth, and join dear friends to create a tribe.". He remembers his old friends, Autumn, Katara, Comet and Orus, brings them together, renames them, and creates a tribe, the Tribe Of The Sharp Rocks. HISTORY OF RANKS Leaders Deputies Medicine Cats